projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
Andrea (Andi) Ray Green
Andrea Ray Green was a contender on Project: Glee Season 1. She was the second runner-up of Season One. About Andi was born and raised in southern Iowa. She has two younger brothers and three younger sisters. Her mom died when she was very young (about the age of 3) and her dad got remarried when she was 8. Her step mom, Joline, cheated on her father when she was 13, and her father got divorced. Andi was forced to raise her younger siblings when her father passed away from alcohol poisoning about a year ago. During school, Andi was considered a happy person, always smiling at people and making them feel better. But Andi was only happy when she was watching Glee. Andi always sang on YouTube, but never in front of people. She grew up with a theatre background in plays such a Spamlet, Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, and Wicked. She is now a contender on Project: Glee. Appearance Andi is 5'8 and has a beautiful set of green, sparkling eyes. She has blonde hair with green and pink streaks. Her hair is about five inches past her shoulders and very wavy. She's a nice kind of thin and is very beautiful. Personality She always seem very happy, but is really sad on the inside. In front of the camera, she'll act like herself, only when she's singing. Andi is here to make friends, (and possibly enemies) but also to win. Trivia *Has 3 sisters *Has 2 brothers *Both her mother and father died *Is a sophrano *Nicknamed Andi *Loves to make new friends *Hates "popular" girls *Is a pretty good dancer *Hates when people don't like her *Would sing for her brothers and sisters *Promised her family that she would try to win *Will Fangirl if she ever meet Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, or Nellie Veitenheimer *Has a show crush on Connor Matthews *Was broken-hearted when Connor Matthews kissed Joy Lexington Quotes "Taylen is very disrespectful. It´s only week one and she´s already making enemies"- 'Andi´s confession cam- ''Individuality "'''So we got to know each other, we are very diverse, there are two gay guys, Brandon and Ryan, two bis, and there are some sweet girls, and some bitches."- Andi's cofession cam ~ Indivduality "Not Sexuality!" - Andi talking to Taylen ~ Sexuallity "So Taylen’s attacking me again. She acts like she´s nice, but in reality, she’s a bitch." - ' Andi's confession cam ~ Sexuality '"Sexuality, ha." - Andi's confession cam ~ Sexuality "Hi! I´m Andrea Ray Green and I´ll be singing Mean by Taylor Swift."- Andi talking to Ryan Murphy ~ Sexuality "I have trouble being sexy. I´m not comfortable with it."- Andi talking to Ryan Murphy ~ Sexuality "Ryan said I did well, but he doesn’t only take the song into account." - Andi talkng to the project glee cast ~Sexuality "I don´t want to go, I can give more of myself and show Ryan I deserve this." - Andi walking to the list ~Sexuality "Yeah, I´m so happy I impressed Ryan! It was a hard week" - Andi talking to all the girls ~ Vulnerability "So Taylen´s doing her bitch thing. Again." Andi's confession cam ~ Vulnerability "So Emily broke down. She always looks happy and sweet, but we finally get to see the real Emily." Andi's confession cam ~Vulnerability "I’m so relieved I’m here for another week! I hope Connor stays too" Andi's confession cam ~ Vulnerability "Have you read my last blog post?" 'Andi talking to Connor behind the scenes ~ Vulnerability "'Stop it Taylen, just stop it!" Andi talking to Taylen ~ Tenacity "That was a cool line for.." Andi choosing lines ~Tenacity "So I´m having 1" Andi choosing lines ~Tenacity "What the f#$k?!" Andi when she sees Joy and Connor kissing ~Tenacity "Oh my gosh!" Andi after seeing Connor and Joy kiss ~Tenacity "Oh, no it isn´t!" Andi after seeing Connor and joy kiss ~Tenacity "So I´m having trouble at the shoot, as I supposed. It´s difficult, ´cause I gotta be tenacious and everything, but I can´t. Specially know that I saw Joy and Connor together." Andi's confession cam ~Tenacity "It´s my second time here, I´ll show Ryan that he can create a character out of me. I won´t let Joynnor come onto my mind." And's confession cam ~Tenacity "Hi! I´m Andrea Ray Green, and I´ll be singing Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan." Andi talking to Ryan Murphy ~Tenacity "This week was Tenacity, and its hard for me being tenacious, I´m more like simple, and it was hard for me in the video to be tenacious and lip sinc." Andi talking to Ryan Murphy ~Tenacity "Well, the truth is... I saw Joy and Connor kissing each other." Andi talking to Ryan Murphy ~Tenacity "Yeah, I was actually with him! He cheated on me! He tells me it was Joy´s fault, that she kissed him,but I don´t know what to think." Andi talking to Ryan Murphy ~Tenacity "I''' hope Ryan liked that character, I really want this, and I want Connor back." Andi walking to the list ~Tenacity "'''I´ll kick joy´s ass and be with Connor!" ~Pairability Promo Songs Solos Mean1.jpg|Mean (Sexuality)|link=http://projectglee.wikia.com/wiki/Mean Solos (In a group number) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK' The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. RISK' The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Blogs Andi's Individuality Blog Andi's Sexuality Blog Andi's Vulnerability Blog =Andi's Pairability blog= Category:Contenders Category:Season One Contenders